Blog użytkownika:Kicia100XD/Powrót i nowe opowiadanie
Hej, to ja, Julka, wracam i postanowiłam zacząć pisać własne opowiadanie. Jest to połączenie Slugterry i pewnej niesamowietej książki pt. "Dotyk Julii". I tak, ten tytuł to jedynie zbieg okoliczności. Ale może już przestanę gadać i przejdę do konkretów. Miłego czytania. Wprowadzenie Tajemniczy wybuch energii w Slugterze nastąpił prawie 10 lat temu. Wpłynął na klimat, zabijając większość słabych roślin i zwierząt, w tym śluzaków. Aktualnie nie są spotykane w naturze. Blakk Industries postanowiło podbić osłabioną krainę. Przyjęli nową nazwę - Komitet Odnowy. Przekonywali ludzi, że wspólnymi siłami odnowią upadającą Slugterrę. Kłamali. Jednak wybuch wpłynął nie tylko na naturę, ale też na ludzi. Część zabił, część go przeżyło, a część wzmocnił. Osoby te posiadają wyjątkowe zdolności, jednak jest ich jedynie 57 (to bardzo mało w porównaniu z liczbą zwykłych ludzi). Większość z nich dołączyło do tajnej organizacji, która przeciwdziała Komitetowi Odnowy. Nazywają ją Punktem Omega. Rozdział 1 - Nowe twarze Idąc korytażem Punktu Omega mijam tych samych ludzi co zwykle. Ten sam grafik. Spać. Jeść. Trenować. Jeść. Spać. Wykonywane przeze mnie czynności stały się rutyną. Czuję się jak maszyna zaprogramowana jedynie na to, co niezbędne jej do życia. A właśnie, maszyny nie żyją. Może jednak jestem maszyną. Odebrałam swoją porcję papki/pokarmu i zaczęłam szukać wolnego stolika. Zanim zdąrzyłam się zorientować, moja taca wylądowała na podłodze. -Kenji!-wrzasnęłam w stronę śmiejącego sie chłopaka.-Co to do cholery miało być?! -Spoko, to tylko żart. Mogę oddać ci swoją porcję. -Zapomnij. I tak nie byłam głodna -burknęłam. -A, właśnie, miałem ci powiedzieć.. -I po to wywaliłeś moje jedzenie? - przerwałam mu. -Nie! A zresztą, sama byś je wywaliła. To jest okropne. Zrobiem ci przysługę- przewróciłam oczami.- Wracając do tematu, będziesz mieć współlokatorkę. -Kenji...- mówię ironicznie.- Co ćpałeś? -Co? Nic! Przypominam ci że nie mamy tu czegoś takiego. Wracając do tematu - wczoraj wieczorem znaleziono dwóch rannych ludzi, którzy kręcili się niedaleko Punktu. Wygląda na to że uciekali przed Komitetem. Co ciekawe, patrząc na to co przeszli, powinni mieć dużo gorsze obrażenia. Jedynie chłopak wciąż pozostał w Skrzydle Medycznym. Jest na obserwacji. Jedno z nich może mieć zdolności medyczne. Tak jak Sonia lub Sara. -Żartujesz sobie? -Nie. Znaczy, zwykle żartuję, ale teraz mówię serio. -I... będę mieć współlokatorkę? - Tak. -A niby czemu ja? -Castle zaproponował, by mieszkała z bliźniaczkami, ale ja stwerdziłem że skoro posiadasz na wyłączność kiluosobowy pokój, to najwyższa pora to zmienić. -Nienawidzę cię-miałam ochotę go uderzyć. Ale wycofałam się bez słowa i poszłam na salę treningową. Staram się skupić na treningu. Ale nie mogę. Jestem wściekła na Kenjiego. Jedyne o czym teraz myślę, to o wpakowaniu mu śluzaka w łeb. Walę w worek z całych sił, ale ten ani drgnie. Próbuję tak ok 15 minut. W końcu daje sobie spokój i trzaskam drzwiami. Ludzie się na mnie gapią jak na nienormalną. I dobrze. Będę mieć opiernicz za to że uciekłam z treningu. I dobrze. Mam ochotę zatłuc Kenjiego. I dobrze. *** Woda jest czymś niesamowitym, sprawia, że rodzę się na nowo. Ciekawe, jakim uczuciem jest śmierć. Nie zamierzam tego sprawdzać, ale jestem po prostu ciekawa, no ale w końcu "ciekawość jest pierwszym stopniem do piekła", a przynajmiej tak słyszałam. Słyszę trzask drzwi. Ktoś jest w pokoju. Podnoszę wzrok znad umywalki i niepewnym krokiem wychodzę z łazienki. Przede mną stoi drobna, dziewczyna o jasnej cerze i różowych(!) włosach spiętych w dwa nietypowe kucyki. Ma na sobie dużo za dużą koszulę i za luźne spodnie. Pewnie pożyczyła je od kogoś z Punktu. Z twarzy wygląda na to że jest ode mnie starsza, ale wzrost na to nie wskazuje. -Um... wybacz, chyba pomyliłam pokoje- powiedziała nieznajoma. -Nie, spoko- zawachałam się.- Po prostu nie spodziewałam się że tak szybko cię przydzielą- uśmechnęłam się.- Juliet Strider- wyciągnęłam nieśmiało rękę. -Victoria Inori Akazawa- uścisnęła moją dłoń.- Ale, możesz mi mówić Lilith - Kurde... ale ona jest silna. Staram się ukryć zdziwienia na mojej twarzy. -W takim razie Lilith, witam cię w Punkcie Omega- wskazuję na mój nasz pokój.- Luksusów tu nie ma, ale da się przeżyć. No, może poza jedzeniem- przypominam sobie moją tacę na podłodze. Lilith się uśmiecha i rzuca lekko zniszczoną torbę koło swojego łóżka. Może nie będzie tak źle. Siadam na łóżku i wyjmuję z szuflady książkę. Ma podrapaną okładkę i lekko pogniecione strony, a światło i tak zaraz zgaśnie, ale to mi nie przeszkadza. - Co czytasz?- unoszę wzrok. Dziewczyna siedzi teraz na swoim łóżku i mi się przygląda.- Z kąd to masz? Ukradłam z magazynu Komitetu Odnowy podczas jednej z akcji. -Znalazłam- odpowiadam chyba zbyt szorstko. To zdanie zakończyło temat. Dopiero po kilku minutach rozumiem swój błąd. Ona jest tu nowa, sama, a jedyna osoba jakiej ufa, jest teraz w Skrzydle Medycznym, wiele korytaży z tąd. Jestem okropna. Zawsze chciałam mieć przyjaciela, a kiedy nadaża się okazja, mam cały świat w głębokim poważaniu. Wstałam z książką przytuloną do piersi i podchodzę do dziewczyny. Podaję jej książkę i uśmiecham się, tym razem szczerze. -"Złodziejka Książek" Markusa Zusaka. Spodoba ci się. Rozdział 2 - Współlokatorka Przegadałyśmy resztę wieczoru. Rozmiawałyśmy o wszystkim, a jednocześnie o niczym. Nigdy nie byłam tak szczęśliwa, z nikim tak bobrze mi się nie rozmawaiało. Śmiałyśmy się zapominając o piekle jakie przeżywają ludzie zaledwie kilka jaskiń dalej. Życie toczytło się tu i teraz. Położyłysmy się spać około północy. Kiedy byłam na nogach, Lilith jeszcze spała. Powoli szłam w stronę łazienki. Gdy uchyliłam drzwi... Spanikowałam. -CO TO KURNA JEST?!- w zlewie bawiło się kilkanaście kolorowych stworzonek. Nie mam pojęcia co to jest, ani jakim cudem dał radę odkręcić kran, takimi małymi nóżkami. -Myślałam, że macie tu śluzaki- zanim się zorietnowałam, Lilith stała obok mnie. -TO są śluzaki? -Tak, a co? - Jedyne śluzaki jakie znam, i jakie tu mamy, to Armashelt'y, Zderzaki i Skałkowce. Są jeszcze jakieś? - A myślałam ze to ja będę musiała się wiele nauczyć- śmieje się Lilith. -Z kąd je masz? Bo na pewno nie ze zbrojowni. -Znalazłam- wskazuje na książkę, którą wczoraj jej dałam.- Tam gdzie ty- nie kryję zdziwienia. Czy ona potrafi czytać w myślach?! Nie to bez sensu, nawet Kenji by zgadł z kąd to mam. *** Poszłyśmy z Lilith na stołówkę. I tak miałyśmy opóźnienie, ale nam się nigdzie nie śpieszyło. Po wzięciu swoich porcji usiadłyśmy przy jednym z długich stołów. Po jakimś czasie dosiedli sie do nas Mary i Kenji. Zarąbiście... - No witam drogie panie- Kenji uśmiechnął się do nas.- Julie, nie mówiłaś mi że masz taką ładną koleżankę- tego za wiele. -Kenji, odwal się- zaciskam pięści. - Nie, Julie, ja to załatwię- Lilith wstała od stołu i z furią spojrzała skołowanemu Kenjemu w oczy.- Uwierz, nie chcesz mnie mieć za wroga- uśmiechnęła się szydersko.- Tylko spróbuj, a przysięgam, że własnoręcznie cię zatłukę. -Wiesz ile osób już mi groziło? - śmieje się chłopak. -Tak, ale tym razem grożę ci ja- Lilith wyszła ze stołówki, popychając po drodze jakiegoś moneloida. Kurde.... a już myślałam że tym razem skończę jeść. Gdy lekko popchnęłam drzwi, zobaczyłam ją. Stała pod ścianą, była zarówno wściekła, jak i smutna. Polożyłam rękę na jej ramieniu i uśmiechęłam sie lekko. -Dałaś czadu- powiedziałam cicho. Ale ona dalej patrzyła się w podłogę. -Ja tu nie pasuję...- wyszeptała. -Ale się wpasujesz. Będzie dobrze, obiecuję- dopiero teraz mogę zobaczyć jej oczy.- Pójdziemy do niego?- przytaknęła. *** Nienawidzę Skrzydła Medycznego. Nienawidzę jego zapachu i atmosfery. Bliźniaczki świetnie zajmują się pacjentami. Sonia, uzdrawia fizycznie. Natomiast Sara, dba o zdrowie psychiczne. Wierzą, że wyzdrowieć można tylko dzięki tym dwóm cechom. Są wspaniałomyślne i pomagają wielu osobom, lecz to nie dla mnie. Zapach leków przyprawia mnie o mdłości, a jaskrawa biel pokojów razi mnie w oczy. Ale tu jestem. Dla przyjaciółki. Lilith przyciska dłoń do szyby. Tam jest ten chłopak. Przyszedł tu razem z nią. Jego niebieskie, rozczochrane włosy zanikają kolorem w poduszce. Ma wzrok wpatrzony w sufit. Jedna z bliźniaczek ( nigdy nie umiem ich rozróżnić) stara się z nim porozmawiać. Bez skutku. Po kilku minutach dziewczyna opuściła salę i poszła w naszym kierunku. -Mogę się z nim zobaczyć?- powiedziała cicho Lilith. -Tak, oczywiście- patrzy przez szybę.- Może wam uda się z nim porozmawiać. -Idź- mówię.- Zaczekam tu na ciebie- Lilith uśmiechnęła się do mnie i wyszteptała Dziękuję. Gdy tylko weszła do sali, chłopak podniósł się i usiadł na łóżku. Lilith przytuliła się do niego. Siedzieli tak przez jakiś czas. Kiedy chłopak wypuścił ją z uścisku, zaczęli rozmawiać. Wykorzystałam ten moment. - Kiedy on wyzdrowieje?- mówię prosto z mostu. -Myślę że jutro będę mogła go już wypisać- mówi po dłuższym namyśle Sonia. Uśmiechnęłam się. - Dobrze, więc przepraszam, mam jeszcze innych pacjentów. -Tak, oczywiście- dodaję. Gdy lekarka odeszła spojrzałam jeszcze raz w stronę przyjaciółki. Rozdział 3 - Pasażer na gapę Minęło kilka tygodni. Przybycie tej dwójki wywróciło mój świat do góry nogami. Szare ściany Punktu zyskały barwy, ja jedzenie nabrało smaku. Trzymamy się razem. A, właśnie, Matt został wypisany ze Skrzydła Medycznego. Mieszka teraz w pokoju razem z Brendanem i Ianem. Nie wiem jakim cudem nie roznieśli jeszcze tego miejsca w powietrze. Poza tym, skończyłam pełne 15 lat, co oznacza, że muszę zacząć pracę na rzecz Punktu. Nie jestem dobra w gotowaniu, infromatyce, czy papierkowej robocie. Więc zostało mi tylko bycie trenerką. W sumie to nie takie złe, pomagam szkolić nowicjuszy i otwieram dla nich nowe horyzonty. Szkolę między innymi Lilith i Matt'a, ale niestety oni niedługo też będą musieli zacząć jakąś pracę. Co prawda, oboje są ode mnie starsi, ale jeszcze nie do końca się zaklimatyzowali. Rozumiem ich. Mi też ciężko jest wytrzymać w tych czterech ścianach. Ale nie muszę długo czekać. Dziś mamy kolejny skok na magazyny Komitetu Odnowy. Na akcję wyruszyliśmy około północy. Kenji dzięki swojej umiejętności sprawił, że przy wyjściu z kryjówki, byliśmy niewidzialni, ale każda Energia musi się w końcu wyczerpać. Przebraliśmy się za cywili, a Castle rozdał nam (podrobione) karty IKO. To specjalny dokument, który utrzymuje przy życiu cywili. Jego brak oznacza zdradę, wiadomo co jest później. Castle podzielił nas na grupy: on, Brendan i Alia, wyruszyli jako pierwsi. Winston, Liliy, Ian i Mary jako drudzy. A ja, Matt, Lilith i Kenji - trzeci. Każda grupa rozstawała się z 10- miutowymi odstępami. Za godzinę musimy być przy magazynie. Musimy. -Mówię wam zimno jak cholera!- jego bezsensowna gadanina trwa chyba już kilkanaście minut. -Kenji nie podniecaj się- parsknęła Lilith. Próbowałam powstrzymać śmiech. - Każdemu jest zimno, nie musisz nas o tym informować. -Okay, okay- chłopak uniósł ręce w górę.- Nie spinaj się tak, bo ci żebra wypadną. Lilith pękła. Złapała Kenjego za rękę i wykręciła mu ją do tyłu, a następnie przycisnęła chłopaka do pobliskiego drzewa. Od dawna miałam ochotę zrobić to samo, więc nie kryję zadowolenia. -Czy jeszcze coś chciałbyś mi powiedzieć?- chłopak przecząco kiwnął głową.- No ja myślę. Masz się nie odzywać do końca akcji. -Faceci to idioci- mówię do Lilith. -EJ! -Wybacz Matt, nie miałam ciebie na myśli- obie wybuchamy śmiechem. *** Do magazynów docieramy punkualnie. Czekają na nas już inne grupy. Bieżemy się do roboty. Podchodzę do panelu kontrolnego przed wejściem i zdejmuję metalową osłonę. Mam przed sobą miliardy kolorowych przycisków i kabli, aż mi niedobrze. -Julie masz to tylko wyłączyć na kikanaście minut! Nie spal obwodów, tak jak ostatnio. -Przymknij się Brendan, wiem co robię- odłączyłam jeden z kabli i przyłożyłam tam rękę.- No to odpalamy- szepczę do siebie. Przechodzi mnie przyjemny dreszcz, a wyładowanie elektryczne płynie wzdłuż mojej ręki- Gotowe. -Słuchajcie mamy tylko 15 minut! Alia, idź pierwsza! Alia ma niesamowitą pamięć fotogeniczną. Rejestruje obraz ze wszystkich dostępnych pokoi. Gdy skończymy, Alia będzie musiała sprawdzić, czy wszystko jest na swoim miejscu. Zabieramy tylko najbardziej potrzebe rzeczy. Ja i Lilith zabieramy się za salę z żywnością. Dziewczyna staje na samym szczycie "góry" ze skrzyń i podaje mi te, które są najbardziej oddalone, a ja przenoszę je do głównego holu. Musimy się śpieszyć. Po wyniesieniu kilkunastu skrzyń miałyśmy jeszcze sporo czasu. Uwinęłyśmy się dość szybko. Nagle usłyszałam dziwny dźwięk. Coś jak pisk i skamlenie w jednym. -Julie, gdzie idziesz? -Muszę coś sprawdzić- Lilith idzie za mną. Przedzieramy się truchtem przez korytaże, próbując namierzyć dziwny odgłos. I znajdujemy to, czego nie powinnyśmy znaleźć. Myślałam że wybuch zabił wszystkie zwierzęta. Myliłam się. Jesteśmy w sali pełnej zwierząt w klatkach. Nie umiem ich ponazywać, nie pamiętam. Niemal wszystkie spały. We własnym smrodzie. Serce podeszło mi do gardła, a łzy spływały mi po policzkach. Jak tak można!? Jedno zwierzątko nie śpi. Przy tabliczce jest napisane : KOT. DACHOWIEC. SAMIEC. Nie wiem co taki maluszek ma związanego z dachem. Kociak jest cały czarny, na jedym oku ma białą plamkę. Jego oczy przypominają las. Głęboki, uśpiony las. Kociak zaczyna piszczeć i gryźć metalowe kraty. Co ja mam zrobić?! Nie mamy wiele czasu. -No dobra maluchu, w tę albo we tę. *** W jednej ze skrzyń zrobiłam kilka otworów. Zabrałam paczkę czegoś, co chyba jest karmą i wsadziłam kotka do skrzyni. -Tylko spróbuj się odezwać- syczę. -Julie pośpiesz się! -Okay, zabierz go- wcisnęłam jej skrzynię.- Ja muszę jeszcze coś zabrać. Lilith nie była zbyt zadowolona. Pewnie myślała że zabriorę zaraz cały zwierzyniec. Ale to nieprawda. Słyszałam że Komitet chce zniszczyć wszystkie istniejące książki, by "zacząć naszą cywilizację od początku".Nie dopuszczę do tego. Zabieram 2 pierwsze lepsze książki, nie patrząc nawet na ich tytuł. Chowam je pod płaszczem i kieruję się ku wyjściu. Po drodze zabieram jeszcze jakieś opakowanie farb i pędzli. I dobrze. *** -CO WYŚCIE ZABRAŁY?!- Matt jest wściekły. Kociak leży na moim łóżku. Owinęłam malucha kocem i dałam mu nieco karmy- Chyba was pogięło! -A jakie mu damy imię?- mówi ni z tąd ni z owąd Lilith. -Nie wiem, co powiesz na Cosmo? -Halo, czy wy mnie słuchacie?! -Tak, to całkiem fajne imię. No i co Cosmo, podoba ci się?- Lilith drapie maluszka po brzuchu. -Oczywiście, najlepiej mnie ignorować. Wiecie, jakie problemy możemy przez niego mieć!? -On ma imię- Lilith nie kryje uśmiechu, a Matt wygląda, jakby zaraz miał wybuchnąć. -Wiesz co Lilith, myślałem że masz trochę oleju w głowie- ołł.... będzie awanti. -Co masz na myśli?!- Lilith wstała z łóżka. -To, że możecie być tak lekkomyślne! -Wolałbyś żeby zdechł tam z głodu!? -Um... przepraszam...- mówię. -Prędzej tutaj zdechnie! Nie mamy czym go karmić! -To może ja wyjdę...- przechodzę, między "młotem a kowadłem". Nadal ich słyszę, stoję na korytażu i patrzę na nich przez szparę między drzwiami. -Żałuję, że nas tu przyprowadziłaś! -Nie było innego wyboru i dobrze o tym wiesz! Myślisz, że co? Że Komitet dałby nam spokój?! Ciebie zabiliby za zdradę wobec stanu, a mnie uczyniliby swoją bronią! -Dałbym radę! Ucieklibyśmy do innego sektoru! -Bo oczywiście by nas przepuścili! Ty nie widziałeś tyle co ja! Nie wiesz, jak to jest stracić bliską ci osobę!!!- Lilith nie powstrzymuje łez, a ja czuję ukłucie w sercu. -Hej, wybacz, nie chciałem do tego wracać- Matt zciera jej łzy z policzka.- Po prostu martwię się o ciebię. -Ja też się boję o ciebie- potem dzieje się coś, czego nie umiem wytłumaczyć. Ich wargi spotkały się. A ja odeszłam od pokoju. I tak za bardzo naruszyłam ich prywatność. Idę do starej, nieużywanej już kotłowni. Siadam pod ścianą. Co to było? Nie wiem, jak długo się zastanawiam, starciłam poczucie czasu. Wyjęłam farby oraz pędzle i zaczęłam malować po ścianie. Rozdział 4 - Świat na zewnątrz Dłonie mam "ubabrane" farbami, już nie wspominając o włosach. Ale było warto. Kiedy maluję, czuję jakbym panowała nad swoim własnym, małym światem. Gdy pociągam pędzel wzdłuż ściany, myślę, że mogłabym zrobic wszystko. To jedyne chwile, w których czuję się samotna i jestem szczęśliwa. Wiem też że nigdy nie zrozumiem tego co zaszło wczoraj. Zawsze myślałam, że wiem wszystko, a tak naprawdę nie wiem nic. Nie zrozumiem też nigdy tego "uczucia" które oni oboje do siebie czują. Ale mi to nie przeszkadza. Do pokoju wróciłam o późnej godzinie. Lilith już spała, a Cosmo drzemał tuż obok niej. Uśmiechnęłam się na ten uroczy widok. Upadłam zmęczona na łóżko i zasnęłam kamiennym snem. I kolejny koszmar do kolekcji. Gdy się obudziłam, Lilith była już na nogach. Czytała "Złodziejkę" i jednocześnie drapała Cosma po brzuszku. -Jak się spało? - zaśmiała się dziewczyna. - E tam, sen jak sen - kłamię. Cosmo podszedł do mnie, a kiedy wyciągnęłam rękę, skubaniec mnie ugryzł- Ała, komuś tu chyba rosną ząbki- śmieję się.- Nie gryzie się ręki, która cię karmi. -Właściwie to ja go dziś karmiłam- zaśmiała się Lilith. -A ty cicho tam, czytasz to czytaj-zaśmiałam się i rzuciłam w przyjaciółkę poduszką.- Masz ochotę wyjść?- pytam Lilith. -Ale co? Zrywka z treningu? -Yep. -Po co? -Bo dawno nie byłam poza jaskinią. -A wczoraj to co? -E tam, wczoraj było zimno i ciemno jak w ..... ,nie powiem gdzie- Lilith zaśmiała się. Wyjście z Punktu nie jest takie łatwe. Tojeden wielki labiryt korytaży wydrążonych w skale. Tylko kilkanaście osób z całego Punktu zna wyjście. Na szczęście ja też je znam. *** Slugterra była inna - to jedyne słowa jakie jestem w stanie powiedzieć. W dzień to wygląda zupełnie inaczej. Fakt, jeśli chodzi o wygląd, to niewiele się zmieniło, ale Slugterra upada. Taka jest prawda. Najbliższe Osiedle w tym sektorze jest od nas oddalone o kilkadziesiąt kilometrów, więc ruchu też tu zbytnio nie ma. Szturcham jakiś kamień nogą. Nie wiem dlaczego. Jest tak cicho, że słyszę pulsowanie krwi w swoich żyłach. Czy to normalne? -Lilith, jak się tu dostaliście i z kąd wiedzieliście o tym miejscu?- to pyatnie chyba zbiło ją z tropu. -Ale, dlaczego chcesz to wiedzieć? -Jestem po prostu ciekawa- i chcę przerwać tę okropną ciszę. Schowałam rękę do kieszeni. -To dość długa historia... -Ja mam czas- rozkładam ręce. - No dobra, więc tuż po tym, jak Komitet Odnowy opanował Slugterrę uciekłam z domu. Wiedziałam że prędzej czy później przyjdą po mnie. Myślałam wtedy że tylko ja mam dar. Przez kilka tygodni kryłam się w lesie i kradłam jedzenie. Ale w końcu dopadły mnie patrole Komitetu. Robili na mnie badania, po czym przewieźli mnie do Kwatery Głównej. Tam poznałam Matta- uśmiechnęła się.- Pewnego dnia, zrozumieliśmy że musimy uciekać. W trakcie naszej ucieczki, gdy zostaliśmy postrzeleni, Matt wykorzystał dla mnie swoją moc, choć sam miał poważniejsze rany. Nie wiem z kąd on wiedział o tym miejscu - teraz to ona kopie kamień.- A ty? Jak się znalazłaś w Punkcie Omega? Wyglądasz jakbyś mieszkała tu od zawsze. -Właściwie to przyprowadzili mnie tu rodzice gdy miałam 6 lat. Nie wiem kim byli, gdzie są i czy żyją. Nie wiem z kąd wiedzieli o Punkcie Omega i dlaczego sami tu nie zostali. -A Castle nic ci nie mówił? -Twierdzi że nie znał moich rodziców. Gówno prawda. Nagle ziemia zaczyna drżeć. Lilith coś do mnie krzyczy, ale ja nic nie słyszę. Biegnę w stornę Punktu. *** -Dziewczyny, gdzie wyście były?!- Matt nie może uwieżyć że nas widzi.- Myślałem że was też zabrali! -Zaraz, kogo zabrali? -Brendan i Ian... mieli ze mną wartę. Rozdzieliliśmy się .... Ian coś zobaczył. Dlaczego z nimi nie poszedłem? -Nie martw się Matt, to nie była twoja wina. Odbijemy ich przysięgam ci- chłopak wstał, po czym dodał: -Castle wprowadził stan bojowy. Rozdział 5 - Walka o nowy dzień Rano dostaliśmy przesyłkę od Komitetu. W środku były połamane i zakrwawione okulary Brendana. Przygryzłam dolną wargę. Wszyscy wiemy co to oznacza. Komitet Odnowy rzuca nam wyzwanie. Nie znałam zbyt dobrze ani Iana ani Brendana, ale jestem pewna że Komitet chce wyciągnąć od nich informacje o położeniu Punktu Omega. Czuję jak energia rozsadza mnie od środka. Mam wielką ochotę skopać dupsko Andersonowi i Blakkowi. Wyruszamy o świcie. Punkcie zostają jedynie stracy, chorzy i dzieci. Idą nawet bliźniaczki uzdrowicielki, choć wiedzą że po powrocie będą miały mnóstwo roboty. Matt i Lilith idą obok mnie. Nic nie mówią. Nienawidzę ciszy. Rozlegają się pierwsze strzały. Wszyscy się rozpraszają by szukać lepszych pozycji. Zgodnie z planem. Chowam się za skałę i wychylając się pociągam za spust. Trzeba się przedostać przez pierwszą falę. Potem będzie nieco prościej. Nagle kątem oka widzę sylwetki Matta i Lilith biegnące w przeciwną stronę. Co oni kuźwa wyprawiają?! Wykorzystuję odpowiedni moment i uciekam z pola bitwy. Jak tchórz. Mam wyrzuty sumienia. Chyba biegną w okolice opuszczonych osiedli. Obok mnie przelatują trzy śluzaki. Zrobiłam unik i odwróciłam się. Żołnierze Komitetu! Wystrzeliwuję śluzaki jak szalona, ale nie mam z nimi szans w straciu 3 na 1. -Poddaj się suko! -Skoro nalegasz- siadam na ziemi i dotykam rękoma gleby. Uśmiechnęłam się szyderczo. -Zaraz? Co ona robi?! Nagle z ziemi wybuchają 2- metrowe kolumny ognia. Żołnierze próbują uciec, ale po chwili widzę ich płonące ciała. Przechadzam się między nimi. Zaraz, brakuje jednego! -Wiedźma...- czuję zimny metal przy mojej głowie. Wszystkie dźwięki przestają dla mnie istnieć. Mocno nadepnęłam przeciwnikowi na nogę, a gdy ten skulił się z bólu wyciągnęłam blaster. Załadowałam Armashelt'y i.... o dziwno nigdzie go nie było. Wpadłam w panikę. Nagle z mojej prawej strony usłyszałam charakterystyczny dźwięk. Dziwny, bordowy śluzak z rogami powalił mnie na ziemię. Poczułam ostry, przeszywający ból. Wstałam ze sporym trudem i otarłam brudny i obolały policzek. Poczułam adrenalinę pulsującą w moim ciele. Zabawa dopiero się zaczyna.... Rozdział 6 - Druga Ja Żołnierzy można podzielić na dwie grupy: na tych, którzy są ślepo zapatrzeni w "blask" Komitetu Odnowy i na tych, którzy są zmuszeni do tej roboty pod groźbą śmierci rodziny. Ja spotkałam tych drugich. Niestety. Co ja narobiłam?! Co ja kuźwa zrobiłam?! Nie mogę odpędzić od siebie poczucia winy... Zabiłam ich... Musiałam... Nie mogę współczuć, nie mogę! Jestem słabym człowiekiem... Na drżących nogach wlokę się wzdłuż ulic opuszczonego Osiedla. Nie mam nawet co marzyć, że znajdę Matt'a i Lilith. Są przede mną o jakieś pół godziny. Tak bardzo chce mi się spać. Tak bardzo chcę się położyć i już nigdy nie wstać. Jestem bliska płaczu. Usiadłam na ganku jakiegoś domu. Był niezbyt ładny, nie wyróżniał się niczym szczególnym. Wyjęłam z niewielskiej torby butlę wody i napiłam się niej. Nagle zauważyłam krew, nie zdziwiło mnie to za bardzo. Dotknęłam jej i próbowałam znaleźć źródło, dopóki nie poczułam kolejnego uderzenia bólu. Spojrzałam w górę i wpatrywałam w sufit jaskini. Tak bliski, a tak daleki. Gdy spojrzałam przed siebie, zobaczyłam ruszającą się zasłonę w pobliskim domku. Przygryzłam dolną wargę, próbując zapomnieć o bólu i zacisnęłam dłoń na blasterze. Ruszyłam w stronę budynku i mocno kopnęłam w drzwi, wyważając je. Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zobaczyłam była płonąca świeca. Niepewnie trzymałam broń, byłam gotowa do strzału. - Julie? - nie mogłam uwierzyć własnym oczom. Przede mną stał Matt. Wciąż miał na sobie biały kombinezon z Punktu Omega. Chłopak był mocno zaskoczony moją obecnością. Po chwili do przedpokoju wbiegła także Lilith. -Prze-przepraszam- wymamrotałam, po czym upadłam wycięczona. *** Śniło mi się, że idę brzegiem strumienia. Źdźbełka trawy delikatnie łuskały moje bose stopy. Nachyliłam się nad wodą, chcąc zobaczyć swoje odbicie, ale zobaczyłam tam coś innego... kogoś innego... Dziewczyna wpatrywała się we mnie podejrzliwie, wyglądała podobnie do mnie, ale jej oczy... były... czerwone... niczym krew. Dziewczyna widząc moje wachanie "wynurzyła się" z tafli wody i próbowała mnie wciągnąć do rzeki. Była bardzo silna, uśmiechała się złowieszczo... ale nic nie mówiła. Szarpanina wydawała się nie mieć końca, kopnęłam więc ją w twarz z całej siły. Gdy zjawa ponownie wpadła do wody, zaczęłam biec ile sił miałam w nogach, po przebiegnięciu około 15 metrów, zauważyłam że dziewczyna wyszła i cały czas się uśmiechała... Co dziwne, nie była mokra... -Nie uciekniesz przede mną...- wyszeptała dziewczyna. Jej głos przyprawił mnie o ciarki.- Ja... jestem... tobą... *** Obudziłam się z krzykiem. Powtarzałam sobie, że to tylko sen, ale to nie działało. Po chwili, zauważyłam że jestem w zupełnie obcym mi pokoju. Ściany były w odcieniach brudnej, morskiej zieleni. W pokoju znajdowało się zaledwie parę, zwykłych mebli, takich jak szafa, lustro, bardzo niewygodne łóżko i kiczowaty obrazek na ścianie. Wciąż senna, ustałam na równe nogi i zobaczyłam, że większą część tułowia mam owiniętą bandażem. Nie miałam ochoty sprawdzać, co się pod nim kryje. Założyłam więc piewszą lepszą bluzkę i wyszłam z pokoju. Szłam korytażem, tak długo, dopóki nie trafiłam do salonu, a raczej tak mi się wydaje, że to był salon. -Hej, Julie- Vicky weszła do pokoju z dwoma kubkami gorącego napoju.- Kawy? -Ta jasne, dzięki- dziewczyna podała mi kubek i usiadła obok mnie na kanapie. Gdy się napiłam, poczułam gorzki, niezbyt przyjemny smak, no ale cóż, postawiło mnie na nogi.-Mocne - zaśmiałam się. -Nie dziwię ci się, spałaś ze trzy dni. Pamiętasz może co cię tak paskudnie użarło?- ta informacja mocno mnie zaskoczyła. Spojrzałam na bandaż, który lekko wystawał spod mojej bluzki. Starałam się przywołać do siebie jakiekolwiek wspomnienia, ale na próżno. - Nie, nic nie pamiętam...-podrapałam się w tył głowy.- Ale mnie łeb napierdziela... - Musisz odpocząć, straciłaś dużo krwi. Może twoje wspomnienia wrócą. Przydałyby się. Nigdy jeszcze nie widziałam czegoś takiego... -To był chyba jakiś śluzak... - wymamrotałam. -Śluzak? Czekaj - Vicky pokazała wszystkie swoje śluzaki.- Czy to był któryś z tych? -Nie. Na pewno nie- zamyśliłam się.- Tamten był dziwny, niby czarny, niby bordowy, miał ogromne zębiska i rogi... Wydawał z siebie przerażający dźwięk, coś jak krzyk połączony z warkotem- Lilith spojrzała na mnie przerażona. - Co to było? - spytałam się. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach